


Gavin x Cat

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Detroit one shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, This is what happenes when I'm left alone, i was bored, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: In school, I came across the writing prompt: why was the cat in jail? I was brainstorming for it and was sitting there like "Cats, jail, police, GAVIN!" This is the result. (I was actually able to get away with using the beginning portion of this for the assignment, being the real trash that I am).





	Gavin x Cat

Gavin was late for work. He didn't want to leave his new cat home alone but also knew Fowler wouldn't allow him to let the cat wander the precinct. He didn't have time to find a catsitter, so he called his partner. "Richard, I need a cell prepped." He said.

"Excuse me, Detective?" Richard sounded confused but Gavin didn't have time to explain.

"I'm bringing in a dirtbag and I need a cell to put him in." Gavin's voice was frustrated but, luckily, Richard agreed to prep a cell.

Gavin hung up and reached for his cat. "Fluffball, you're under arrest for being too fluffy. You're coming with me." He grabbed a cat bed and some food, as well as his phone and badge and was out the door, gun on his belt.

Putting the cat carrier and things in the back, he got in his car and drove to the precinct. Richard was there at the door. The RK unit still looked confused but was waiting for a perpetrator to deal with.

Gavin smiled slightly at him. "Hey." He said as he swept past, carrier in hand with the bed under his arm.

"Detective?" Richard asked, one eyebrow raised.

Gavin paused and turned back. "There's a bag of food in the back. Go get it." Was all he said before continuing on his way to the cells.

It was a struggle to open the door, even if it was just a simple palm scan. Eventually, Richard caught up with him and opened the cell door, holding the bag in one hand as if it were empty. Gavin nodded his thanks before walking in, Richard hard on his heels.

Placing the bed in one corner and the food bowl in another, Gavin set the carrier down and let Fluffball out. Richard leaned against the door and watched the whole thing with a tinge of amusement. When Gavin was done and had stood up, the RK held up a hand to detain the detective. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

Gavin pulled his phone out of his back pocket and showed his partner the photo's of the cat that were always on there. "This. This is the meaning of this."

"That is a cat." Richard said.

"Yes, a very fluffy cat." Gavin insisted. "He's too fluffy for the world. So, I arrested him."

Richard gave him a deadpan look. "What's the real reason?"

Gavin sighed. "I got him over the weekend. I couldn't leave him alone today. It would have been the first time we were apart and I needed to stay with him for at least three days to properly bond. So, I brought him here." He grabbed the edges of the android's jacket and pulled him close, stopping when their noses almost touched. "You've got to help me hide him from Fowler."

Richard's LED spun yellow for a second as a smirk blossomed on his features that dropped Gavin's gut a fraction. "What's that for? Please, tell me you didn't just contact Fowler!" He almost pleaded.  
Richard's hand came up to pat the detective's shoulder as well as to push the man away. "Relax. It's fine."

A second later, Connor entered the cell. "You called, Brother?" His eyes scanned the environment before settling on the cat. "Why is that thing here?" He asked, edging closer to Richard just the slightest bit.

Richard's smirk widened. "The detective here has asked me to help him hide the cat from Fowler. Would you like to help?"

Connor's face soon took on a smirk that matched his brother's. "With pleasure." He rubbed his hands together.

Gavin looked at the two. "So, how will we go about doing this."

Connor gave him a look that he couldn't interpret. "Honestly, this is going to be too easy."

"How so, Brother?" Richard had a face that said that he knew exactly what Connor meant but just wanted to see Gavin squirm just a bit.

"Well, have you ever seen Fowler actually leave his office? The most I've seen him do is go to the bathroom. The hardest part will be making sure that Gavin is capable of checking in on the cat and that the animal is not heard. The last part is easer than the first." He walked over to the door and tapped a few things on the palm reader screen. "Now, this room is soundproof. No sound is getting in or out."

Gavin sagged under the relief from the android's statements. "This is going to be great." He was finally starting to feel like he could make it through the day without becoming a train wreck.

"Let's go, otherwise Fowler may become suspicious." Richard ushered the other two out of the cell, Gavin saying goodbye to Fluffball as they left.

The three made their way to the breakroom, making it look like Gavin had just come for a coffee, Richard following him, and Connor had come over to talk to Richard. The brothers talked about this and that case, giving advice and help with some things while agreeing with each other about their bullheaded partners. They all went back to their desks, acting as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Richard non-deviant but Gavin just stood there and went "Phck you, he's deviant!" Richard stood next to him and just shrugged like "Oh, well. Guess I'm deviant now." Yeah, I tried, it won't happen again.


End file.
